An Artist's Impression : Forgotten Encounters
by Xiao-deathie
Summary: A redo of my first fanfic : Forgotten Encounters. Sakura and Syaoran were friends, but in college they meet again with no memory of their relationship except for a dream..R&R! SxS TxE
1. Worlds apart

**Chapter 1 - Worlds Apart **

This is a redo of my first fanfic : Forgotten Encounters. I got a writer's block with it. R&R pls! **  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_"Sakura! Have you packed your luggage yet?!" My father shouted from downstairs. I didn't reply him as I idly traced invisible shapes on the wall. I couldn't understand the bustle about going to this new school. It would never change, everyone would still treat me like an alien. _

_No matter where I was and no matter how hard I tried to blend in, everyone treated me like a virus, some sickness.. _

_It had been like that for many years, transferring to one school then another, to no avail. Till one day… _

_It was another new school, another high school. Bored, I had stepped in, seeing many suspicious faces, many strange glances. So strange yet so familiar… always there to "welcome" me to my new school.. _

_Suddenly a girl jumped out in front of me, I was rendered speechless, not because of her sudden movement, but from her beauty.._

_With a graceful twirl, she looked out from her long ebony coloured veil-like hair, her eyes were like black whirlpools, black against the pale creaminess of her skin, drawing me closer into her world. I was drawn from my world of darkness into a world of sunshine, a world with her dazzling smile.._

Now when I look upon the figure next to me, I remember that day at Tomoeda High, I remember how she showed me a new world out there.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you ok? Nervous?" I was startled by Tomoyo calling my name.

"Oh..I'm ok, I was just thinking about what type of classmates we would have." I replied with a smile that smoothed the frown from her face.

I took out my sketchbook and started drawing. Drawing had become a passion of mine along with writing and creating stories and poems. They were ways to express myself and release myself into my own imaginary world, away from the accusing glares, away from the darkness...

While drawing, a page of my sketch book fell out, I picked it up tenderly, and held it close. It was a sketch I had made of my mother, my brother, my father, Tomoyo, and I.

We were all running around in a park, my mother was playing a harp by the lakeside, her expression serene and graceful, her hair blowing around freely in the wind, she was wearing a long dress that made her look like an angel. My father and my brother were playing in the water. Tomoyo was singing next to my mother, her eyes closed in pure joy, her mouth widened in a smile. She looked like a goddess, beautiful and untouchable in her kimono, embroidered by her skillful fingers like real life. I was smiling happily, running behind them dressed in a kimono, I could not remember ever being so happy ever since my mother died...

Even years after that accident, the thought of my mother could still bring quick tears to my eyes, I closed my eyes and willed the tears away, not wanting to smudge the picture. When the sting in my eyes finally faded, I opened my swollen eyes and sighed happily seeing that the picture wasn't wet...

I flipped through my sketchbook, re-living my life again, going through my pain, my sorrow, my happiness, my hopes, and my wishes again...

_How I wish I could return to a life with you by my side.. Mother.. I miss you..  
_

* * *

**Syaoran's Dream**

_"Shaoran-Kun!" I turned to see a small girl of my age run towards me, her emerald green eyes filled with joy._

_"Kura-Kura!" I smiled happily to see my favourite playmate. As we ran off to get an ice-cream together, I saw our mothers sitting under a nearby Sakura tree, smiling and talking happily together. It was ever so rare to see my mother, Yelan Li, with a smile upon her cold, stern, porcelain, white face. I felt myself fill with joy and self-satisfaction at being able to watch my mother sitting with Kura-Kura's mother, Nandshiko Kinomoto. They looked as different as "Yin" and "Yang" as it would be described by my family._

_It was hard to believe that Nandshiko was Kura-Kura's mother with her long, wavy greyish tresses. But her emerald green eyes were identical to those of Kura-Kura's, crystal clear and filled with everlasting joy and curiosity. Next to Nandshiko was my mother, her lips curved into a rare smile; Her long black hair was held back with a golden accessory, the opposite of Nandshiko's, flying free and blowing about in the wind…_

_Just then a childish shout pulled me from my daydreams, "Shaoran-kun! Hurry!" Kura-Kura pouted adorably from afar. Shaking my head slightly, I started running towards her, watching as her chestnut locks whirled around her face, secured tightly by a pair of mint-coloured ribbons that matched her eyes to perfection…_

**Syaoran's POV**

Syaoran woke up with a start from his dream. 'Why have I been dreaming the same dream lately over and over again?! Day by day it has been the same!' He thought to himself as he stumbled towards the bathroom. 'Mother told me only my childhood playmate 'Kura-Kura' had called me 'Shaoran' an abbreviated version of my Chinese name 'Li Xiao Lang' and my Japanese name 'Li Syaoran', he recalled.

To his horror, Syaoran discovered that he had woken up in cold sweat!! Ruffling his messy brown hair in astonishment, he headed out to change into his daily clothes.

He barely heard his best friend Eriol complain about the ton of homework he had got from his chemistry teacher the day before as they ate. He was too busy thinking about how the supposedly fearless him could be frightened by a mere dream of his long forgotten childhood.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as they walked to their English Literature class. He heard Eriol this time when he complained about the winks they BOTH got as they walked to their classes.

"Can't they wink at someone else?! It's so UNNERVING!" Eriol complained whiningly. Syaoran mumbled, "I guess it has something to do with out looks, us being on the most popular guys or the most handsome guys list. Though I'm not sure why I'm on the list... I mean, I understand why you're on the list, with your deep blue eyes, handsome face and well-toned body, it would be a wonder if you WEREN'T on the list..."

Eriol shook off Syaoran's compliments with a swish of his hair and tossed out some of his own out, "Don't joke with me Syao, we both know that you are the better looking of us two. Like the girls say...you're hunky and handsome with your messy chestnut-coloured hair and deep-chocolate-coloured eyes. Sexy with your deep husky voice, cute and much, much more! I can't compete with the king of athletics can I? AND it's not like you're just brawn with no brains, your grades are catching up with mine!" They continued to class bickering like that all the way, giving compliments to each other and insulting themselves, and getting MORE and MORE winks from giggling girls only served to add fuel to the fire...

Just then, a tall and slender girl leaped upon Syaoran with a squeal of joy.

"Syaoran! I missed you so much!" She squealed while hugging Syaoran, earning many dark looks from other girls nearby.

"Come off it MeiLing!" Syaoran growled at her hoarsely after throwing her off his back.

Sprawled on the floor, MeiLing watched him from under her dark curtain of fringe, tears welling up in her ruby red eyes.

"Sorry Syaoran…" She mumbled softly, brushing a sleeve across her eyes, trying to stop the steady stream of tears falling from her eyes…

Cursing under his breath, Syaoran stormed down the corridor… not once looking back at the girl sprawled on the floor who was gazing at him…


	2. First Encounter, Or not

**Chapter 2 : First Encounter, Or not.  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"It's such a nice day! We could go shopping after dropping off our luggage at our dorm!" Gushed Tomoyo while sipping her mango smoothie. "Right Sakura-Chan?" Smiling across at me over her smoothie, she winked at me playfully, "Or do you wanna go check out whether there are any hot boys at the school?" Looking up from my sketchbook, I summoned a smile for my best friend, "I don't know.. Since most of the other students also live at their dorms.. We could check them out first then decide.. Yeah?"

"Okay!! But if we are gonna check out the boys.. I have to do something first.." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. Drinking away the last of my strawberry smoothie, I picked up my sketchbook and packed it away, "Yum! Delicious! Okay! Anything."

An hour later, I was regretting my decision. Tomoyo was bouncing around putting makeup on me, "Sakura! Don't keep moving! Or I'll smudge the eyeshadow!" Sighing I tried to stop fidgeting, how did I get myself dragged into this? Tomoyo had spent the past hour dressing both of us, styling our hair, and now putting makeup.

"Tomoyo! What's the fuss?" I sighed indignantly for the umpteenth time, "It's just a stroll around!" Pouting angrily, Tomoyo shook her head, causing her dark curls to bounce around, "It's NOT! This could change the rest of our lives! We might bang into some hot guy! We have to look our best!" Sighing, I asked her "Isn't this a bit too uncasual? We look suspiciously too made up.." Scratching her head, Tomoyo hesitated, "But loads of girls outside look like this too! Please Sakura-Chan?"

Staring into those deep whirlpools, I could only give in and surrender myself, I loved this girl too much, and I would give everything up for her, as she knew.."Fine.." Jumping with joy, Tomoyo tossed her arms around me, "YAY! I LOVE YOU SAKURAAAAAA!" She screamed into my ear.

"Chill.." I pushed her away. "Okay! LET'S GO!!!!!!" Tomoyo dragged me out and I found myself being dragged down half the hall before I recovered myself.

"Tomoyo-Chan! STOP!" I squealed. As Tomoyo turned to look at me, she didn't see the two boys coming out from the next turn.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Too late, we crashed.. BANG

"Ouchie.." I rubbed my aching head as I lay sprawled on the ground. A hand suddenly appeared before me, "Are you okay? Miss?" Gratefully I placed my hand into it and felt myself being pulled up and found myself staring at the most stunning eyes I had ever seen. In fact, the eyes belonged to the most gorgeous guy I had ever met. He was rather tall and well-built, tanned with messy brown hair.. And his eyes! HIS EYES! They were like amber stones, shining and glowing in the most mysterious way, could eyes glow like that?

"Miss?" I was snapped out of my daze by a deep husky voice, "Ya.. I think so.." I could only reply shakily. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Tomoyo was in the same situation, faced with an equally cute but different guy. He had a shock of bluish hair and equally blue eyes with rather pale skin but high cheekbones. He looked rather.. Regal? I didn't know how to put it, but he was staring at Tomoyo in exactly the same way she was staring at him. The same way I was staring at the guy infront of me just now, I noted.

"Hi.." I said hesitantly, "My name's Sakura.. What's yours?"

**Syaoran's POV **

Gorgeous.. That was the only word I could use to describe the beauty infront of me. Eriol and I had just finished English Literature class, were walking back to our dorms, when out of nowhere, two angels appeared. At least that was the only thing I could call the two beauties infront of us. The first, with her long black hair falling on her shoulders, blacker than a raven's wing, as dark as those beautiful whirlpool eyes of hers. But nothing could beat the flawlessness of her creamy skin, so smooth and pale that it resembled porclain more than human skin. She looked just like an angel, but while she was all darkness and light, her partner was all green and pink, like a rainbow in the night sky.

Long brown strands curled round her face, while the other strands pulled away into a classic bun speared with two pink chopsticks. Her skin, flawless like a newborn's skin despite her slight tan could only emphasize the brightness of those emeralds she was gifted with, shining gently, twinkling with a strange light. As I pulled her up, I noticed that her short pink jacket had hid her bright green figure hugging tank top inside. Her short pink skirt swirled around her, moving around in a unseen and unfelt breeze that seemed to belong to her alone.

"Hi.. My name's Sakura.. What's yours?" Her voice, so angelic, filled with innocence, how fitting.

"Er.." Momentarily rendered speechless, I struggled to find my voice, "I'm Syaoran, nice to meet you."

"Oh.." She smiled gently, lips curving. God.. She wasn't as beautiful as some girls I had met, but she had such an innocence, a perfection, a level that only she could attain. Did she know the extent of her beauty? I didn't think so.

"Er.. Could I invite you to.." I didn't know where to ask her, luckily Eriol saved me, "..How bout for a drink and a ice-cream? I know a good place nearby." After a glance at each other, the two girls chorused, "Sure!"

Offering a hand towards her, "It would look weird if we marched in rows.." I excused myself. Eyes widening, she giggled and smiled gently, looping her arm around mine, "Is this a date?" She asked, peering at me, emerald orbs twinkling with laughter.

Yes.. I whispered to myself, "What do you think?" I winked at her.

Out of the blue, "SYYYYAAAAOOOORRRRAAANNNNNN"..


End file.
